Te amamos, hijo
by MiliPotter
Summary: Teddy Lupin siempre contará con el amor de sus padres. Oneshoot.


_**¡Hooola!**_

 _ **Les traigo un oneshoot de esta magnifica saga, esta vez, sobre Teddy Lupin❤.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo los rayos del sol impactando contra ellos.

Bostezó refregándose los párpados con sus pequeñas manitos y bajó de un salto de la cama.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió al baño. No se escuchaba ningún ruido por la casa, lo que significaba que su querida abuela aún seguía durmiendo.

Entró y acomodó su amado banquito, con dibujos de autos, frente al lavamanos. Se subió y de esa forma logró ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Le resultó cómico ver que el lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba completamente marcado por la almohada, mientras que el lado derecho estaba intacto.

Tomó su cepillo de dientes azul mientras bostezaba y se dispuso a cepillarse los dientes, aún mirando su reflejo.

Movió sus cejas de arriba abajo, jugando, mientras manchaba con dentífrico toda su boca a propósito. Sonrió de forma coqueta.

—Que guapo soy —Dijo con superioridad.

—Oh, sí que lo eres.

Su cabello automáticamente pasó a ser gris y miró con ojos de plato a su abuela quien lo observaba alzando una ceja.

—¡Abue! —Exclamó sorprendido y dio un paso atrás cayendo de una forma bastante graciosa para quien lo mire— Ouch.

—¡Cariño! —La mujer se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo examinó con la miraba y sin poder evitarlo echó a reírse.

—No es bueno de tu parte reírte de un pobre niño —Dijo con sus mejillas sonrosadas y el dentífrico aún manchando su rostro angelical.

—Eres todo un caso, Teddy —Andrómeda reía, para luego subirlo a su banquito y comenzar a limpiarlo.

Una vez limpio, abuela y nieto se dirigieron a la cocina, donde la mujer comenzó a cocinar de forma alegre, mientras que el niño corría hasta su escoba de juguete.

—Sabes qué pasa mañana, ¿no abue? —Andrómeda lo miró y fingió confusión, negando con la cabeza. Teddy hizo un gesto de indignación—¿Y así te haces llamar mi abuela?

Su abuela rió— Claro que lo se, es el cumpleaños de mi nieto preferido —Dijo y el pequeño infló el pecho con suficiencia—, ¿qué quieres cómo regalo?

—¡Mi primo Draco!

—¿A Draco? —Lo miró sin entender.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó con alegría— ¡Él prometió regalarme una mascota! —La boca de Andrómeda formó una perfecta "O".

—Ya veo —Suspiró—, mientras que no sea un animal muy grande.

—Claro que no, es pequeñito —Dijo Teddy mostrándole el tamaño con sus manitos—, y muy peludo.

—¿Un perrito? —Dijo la bruja haciendo un movimiento de varita, limpiando la mesada. Teddy negó con la cabeza.

—Un hurón —Dijo con entusiasmo.

—Ajá, ¿y eso te lo prometió el primo Draco? —Se recargó en la mesa observando a su nieto. Este lo pensó un poco.

—Bueno, se lo dijo a mi padrino Harry —Se encogió de hombros—, y él me lo contó a mi.

Andrómeda rodó los ojos, divertida.

—Pues entonces deberá traerte ese lindo hurón, cariño.

Luego de juguetear un rato y desayunar, Teddy Lupin y Andrómeda Tonks se abrigaron para salir. Algo que el pequeño adoraba, era viajar mediante los polvos flú. En especial si era hacia la casa de su amado padrino.

El niño, ahora con su pelo de color celeste, tomó los polvos y se los tendió a su abuela ansioso. Esta negó con la cabeza divertida y juntos entraron a la chimenea.

—Casa de los Potter.

—¡Padrino!

Teddy salió corriendo hacia Harry en cuanto lo vio y este lo alzó en brazos.

—Enano —Saludó con una sonrisa cargada de amor al ver a su ahijado—, te estábamos esperando.

—¡Lo se! —Harry rió.

En ese momento entró a la habitación una hermosa mujer pelirroja con cara de cansancio, y un precioso bebe en sus brazos.

—Tia Ginny —Teddy prácticamente saltó desde los brazos de Harry y corrió hasta la mujer, mirando con grandes y curiosos ojos azules al bebito—, hola.

—Hola, cariño —Se agachó para darle un beso, dejando al bebé a la misma altura de los ojos del peliazul.

—Hola, pequeño James.

El bebé tenía sus ojos tan abiertos que Teddy temía que le saltaran de la cara.

—El pequeño James no me ha dejado dormir en toda la noche —Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Así son, Teddy es un terremoto desde bebé —Comentó Andrómeda.

—¡Oye! —Dijo mirándola acusadoramente. Luego miró a James, acercando su rostro al de él. El bebé parecía no hacer nada más que abrir grande sus ojos y mirarte con fijeza, o bueno, eso pensaba Teddy— Está más gordito.

Ginny rió— De hecho sí —Harry asintió desde el sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

Pero de pronto el bebé hizo algo más. Estiró su pequeña manito, tocando la nariz de Teddy, lo que ocasionó que este estornude. Acto seguido James estornudó de una forma que a Teddy le recordó a un gatito, y luego sonrió.

Todos rieron ante la adorable escena.

Pasaron todo el día en casa de los Potter y Teddy se dedicó a entretener a James, el cual estaba más que encantado, ya que no dejaba de reírse ante las acciones del niño.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Andrómeda decidió volver ante las replicas del pequeño.

Una vez en casa Teddy fue directo a la mesita de la sala, tomo el cuadro que allí se encontraba entre sus manos y se sentó en el sillón. Lo examinó bajo la mirada de su abuela.

—Hola, mamá y papá —Sonrió y Andrómeda apretó los labios. Decidió darle privacidad y se fue a la cocina—, mañana cumpliré 6 años, y me gustaría que estén aquí... Bueno, hoy fuimos a visitar a mi padrino, a mi tía Ginny y al pequeño James, ¡no dejaba de reírse de mi!

Era emocionante verlo mirar con adoración el cuadro entre sus manos. Era una fotografía en la que aparecían Tonks y Remus. Primero se miraban a los ojos, sonrientes, enamorados. Y luego dirigían su mirada hacia la cámara, contagiando a Teddy sus sonrisas.

—Mañana van a venir todos y la pasaremos súper, ¿saben quién más va a venir? ¡Mi futura esposa! —Exclamó con entusiasmo— Ya les hablé de ella, ¿no? —Dudó— Esperen, creo que les hablo de ella todos los días.

Y es que era cierto.

—Victorie será mi esposa algún día —Lo dijo completamente seguro de sí mismo—. En fin, los extraño, muchísimo. Lo hago todos los días. Los amo, hasta mañana —Se despidió y besó la fotografía.

La dejó donde estaba y caminó hasta la cocina con su abuela. Secó la lágrima traviesa que se había escapado de sus ojos, y sonrió.

Él sentía que ellos estaban ahí, con él, siempre.

Y no se equivocaba.

 _—Nosotros también te amamos, hijo —Dijeron al unísono, mirando con orgullo a su pequeño caminar hasta su abuela para ayudarla._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _•~•~•~•~•~•~•_

 ** _Lo escribí para un concurso, y quise compartirlo con ustedes❤_**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**


End file.
